Advances in technology often outpace the capability of consumers to understand how the technology works. Such is the case with the emerging technology of wireless personal area networks (WPAN's). Wireless PAN devices are traditionally connected so that only one user can connect to the device at any time. Many users, however, have trouble letting go of the notion that that all wireless devices can be connected to by multiple users concurrently, thereupon eliciting in such users great—and likely unneeded—concern about the security of their devices.
Additionally, another point of confusion and frustration for users arises in a two-step connection process typically required in such contexts, wherein the device is first paired with the system and then connected to the system.
Conventional products tend not to even attempt to help the user pair or connect a wireless PAN device to a system, and at best provide a cumbersome arrangement for doing so. Generally, conventional arrangements require a user to enter a PIN number as a security measure and, once the number is entered, the device will typically remain paired to the system unless purposefully paired to another system. However, such information is rarely if ever imparted to users, let alone in a clear and effective manner, with the regrettable end result that users still are often not able to understand various important aspects of the nature of a wireless connection with wireless PAN devices.
Accordingly, growing needs have been recognized at the very least in connection with helping users more readily acclimate to the peculiarities of PAN technology and thus imparting to them a more reliable, effective and practicable experience.